Today Was a Fairy Tail
by Mieko15
Summary: What happens when you stumble upon a mysterious section of books in a library? One with different stories, fictional myths, one with fairy tales? Or ever better...one with Fairy Tail! Follow the magical story of fairy tail couples such as...Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, etc. in their adventurous fairy tale based stories.
1. PREVIEW

_**A story of multiple Fairy Tail character couples including... **_

_**NaLu**_

_**GrUvia**_

_**JerZa**_

_**GaLe**_

_**Etc...**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a land far in the distance. A large building stood in the center of the city, facing the inside. It was a large stable building, one called the cities Grand Library. Inside the library was tall stacks of books on tables, large shelves that reached the ceiling, and wide staircases that lined the insides. On the back walls of this large building stood a small section labeled "Fairy Tale". Some may say that it is a genre of books...some say that it is mythical stories...but I say, it's a name of a world. A world where dreams come true, and the people are more real than myths. I thought that I was going to read a regular old book at the boring library...but I was all too wrong. **_


	2. OPENING CHAPTER

I sat on the staircase, resting my hands on my knees, and my head was just barely holding up. It was a long and slow day in the city, the children were all in school, and the mages were all on missions. I was a bitter narrator, who couldn't afford enough money to sustain a decent job and pay off her rent. In order to make a living, I worked at the library, all day and night. What a nightmare. Being surrounded by old, dusty, books of filth. Seeing depressing people, pleading for a book they couldn't find themselves. You know how much trouble it is to find a book in this library? It's like finding a needle in a hay stack. And do you understand how quiet this place can get? Very...extremely...quiet...

My head was sulking down slowly as my eyes began to shut. Suddenly I felt the back of my neck singed as a _pak_ sound filled the air.

"Ow!" I shrieked, only to be shushed by one of the main librarians.

"I don't pay you to slack off and sit around all day!" she whispered while raising her arms in anger. I rubbed the back of my neck slowly as I stood up.

"I know I know" she didn't stop me there as she continued to speak to me.

"I need you to place this new shipment of books in the back shelves. We got new stories for the Fiction area" she ordered throwing the large box at me. That old hag was lucky that I caught that or I'd just-

"Hurry and get to it so you can finish stacking the other books in the back" the librarian said crossing her arms. I nodded while walking down the aisle.

"Do this, do that. That old hag of a librarian thinks she can just boss me around everywhere and treat me like a teenager" I said pouting. For my young looks the women must have assumed I was some irresponsible teenager who was deployed from school. The truth was that I was very matured and graduated. In fact I would have been a mage, if I had exceptional powers like the other mages...

"Where am I anyways?" I asked looking up at my surroundings. I noticed that I've never been in this part of the library before. Quickly I poked my head out into the visible aisles. Empty.

"And it seems like no ones ever been here either" I whispered to myself. Finally a tanned sign caught my attention at the end of one of the aisles. Quickly I lugged the box under my elbows and ran to the shelf, since the box was extremely heavy. The sign was nearly all covered in dust, making it difficult to read. I placed the box down at my feet and began running my hands across the dusted sign slowly. It revealed words...F-A-I-R-Y...I continued to swipe the dust, seeing the rest of the word...T-A-L-E

"What the hell?" I asked reading it out loud. "Like the famous guild Fairy Tail?!" I whispered in shock. "Wait no. But this says TALE not TAIL" I thought putting a finger to my lip.

"The old lady did say this was a part of the FICTION section" I examined the shelf. "What kind of books are in this section anyways?" I had never really gotten the chance to read fictional books. My mother had only read it to me as a child, and my father taught me that fairy tales were only for children to hear. I smirked, it wasn't like I hated my parents...I loved them with all my heart. Sometimes I just can't live with them as a family...anyways, back to the shelf.

I stared at the books lined side by side. It seemed full to me. Slowly I reached out for a random book that was in the middle. Its spine was burnt red, and had golden stitches lined around the edges. It had a beautiful outside, and a front cover with no title. The outside and inside pages looked decent for an old book. Maybe no one had ever borrowed it in the first place.

The pages opened up slickly and slid smoothly along my fingers. "The Lonely Tower?" I whispered to myself as I read the third page after the blank pages.

Slowly I looked up from the book, and around the aisles. No one to be seen...and what's better, no hag to be seen. My eyes returned to the book as I turned to the next page curiously...

* * *

**A/N: First of all the narrator is not Lucy, though the whole background story of the narrator sounds like Lucy, it is not. I wanted the narrator to be generally you, the reader. Whether a male or female, the narrator can be yourself. The next chapter shall be the first Fairy Tale, Fairy Tail story. I hope you enjoy this...^^**


	3. Jerza (Episode 1)

"Your majesty!" a female shouted, bursting through the large doors in the bedroom. A pink haired maid approached the male, running almost out of breath.

"Haven't you heard of knocking Meredy?" he asked.

"My apologies master Jellal. But it is word from your father" she stated, holding her hands in front of her lower body.

"I don't want to hear what he has to say. He'll only push me for an arrange marriage or something stupid like that" he said rolling his eyes.

The maid stayed silent, she wasn't sure what to say. "Meredy?" he questioned from the sound of her silence. She perked her head up.

"Yes?"

"Is my assumptions correct?" he smirked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry that you don't want to hear it. But he is recommending you to marry soon, and if not, he'll set one up for you whether you like it or not" she said a bit scared. He nodded approvingly to himself as he continued past the maid.

"Oh, and Meredy?" he asked once more. She nodded turning to the man. "Yes?"

"Don't feel intimidated if I act cold. I mean come on, we've known each other long enough that you know I wouldn't get mad at you" he said smiling. She nodded. "You shouldn't be mad since I'm like your younger sister" she smiled back.

The male came through the doors, leading to a larger room, called the office. A high raised male sat at the end of the room.

"So I take you are ready to be wed?" the man asked as Jellal stood in the room.

"No. I will never be ready for marriage" he insisted. "Don't pressure me since I'm your only son. I don't believe I am ready for marriage, nor am I ready to deal with annoying rich princesses" he admitted. His father put his hands against his chin for a moment.

"Seems like you don't enjoy the life of a prince?"

"I never did" he assured, holding his still expression.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll make an exception since you're a young boy still...but when your next birthday comes...I will consider you aged for the throne. You know what that means..."

"No more running away from marriage?" Jellal laughed shortly to himself.

"Precisely"

"Well that mean that I have to live my youth when I still can" he said before exiting the room.

* * *

Meredy was leaning against the door, quickly retreating as she felt the door jolt open.

"I wasn't listening, what?" she said trying to brush it off nonchalantly. Jellal laughed continuing to walk.

"I guess you know what's going to happen now?" he asked. She shook her head confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I should run away so I'll never have to become king" he said nodding.

"Are you an idiot Jellal?!" she asked confused. "Your kingdom needs you, your people need you!" Meredy panicked.

"My people don't need me" he assured while walking away.

* * *

A red haired women sat in the corner of a dark room. There was stone walls surrounding the sides and only one source of light shined, which came through a window. She peered out slowly, sticking her head out of it. Her smile appeared slowly as she realized it was just in time for sunrise.

"I can see the mountains, the ocean, the orange pasty sky..." she whispered. Her hair was thin, but long, reaching every corner of the room.

"I wish I could go explore this world" she said turning back to her room. "Go beyond these walls"

"Erza?!" a voice shouted from before. Her attention focused on the window as she ran to look over the edge. The pink haired women stood waving her hands in the air, holding a silver platter for her.

"Let down your hair so we can have breakfast!" she shouted. Erza hesitated before picking up her hair and tossing it over the outside ledge.

Once the women reached the top, she opened the platter revealing the rich like breakfast in her hands.

"Meredy you cease to amaze me" Erza commented seeing the food. "Where do you get all this?"

"The king ordered a special breakfast..." she said. Erza was busy biting into the eggs and bacon.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" she asked chewing with her mouth open.

Meredy looked over to her side. "There was supposed to be an arranged marriage meeting today" she said remembering her friend.

"Marriage?! I love weddings, well I've never really been to one...but if I could, I'd love to go to one" Erza said clapping her hands in excitement.

"The kings son" Meredy responded, now beginning to eat alongside her friend.

"Oh? Already? Wow, it seems like forever that I've been here" she said thinking. "I remember when I first was kept here I watched the parade of the princes seventh birthday. I didn't see him...but the balloon floats were large enough to see from up here" Erza said thinking. Meredy smiled. It seemed like forever that she befriended Erza through the tower. Erza was a bit older than her, and she was wise. She had met her a few years back when she was first assigned tower watch. She didn't know why the red haired women was kept in the tower secretly, and she didn't know how she had gotten up there. But everyday she'd come to visit with food and new items from the outside world. The only thing she knew was that the king ordered to never have her leave the tower.

"Have you ever thought about cutting that?" Meredy asked pointing to Erza's hair. She looked down at the streaks folding against her legs.

"Orders from the king. He informed me not to cut it no matter what" she whispered. "I thought that maybe there was some magical power enclosed inside it...but that would be foolish. Fictional" she said to herself.

"I think your hair is beautiful either way" she assured.

"Thanks Meredy" she smiled. "Oh by the way, shouldn't you be heading back to the castle now?" she asked. Meredy looked out the window. The kingdom gates was opening up slowly and the towns people were becoming ever so lively.

"I guess it is time. Say, I'll visit tomorrow alright?" she asked winking.

"Great" Erza said smiling. Meredy headed for the window, before signalling for Erza to toss down her hair once more.

"By the way...does it ever hurt when I climb up and down it?" she asked staring at the red hairs eyes.

"Never. It's strange" she thought to herself before Meredy reached the ground.

The tower that Erza was in was deep in the woods, hidden in the forest and a few minutes away from the kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: Very short first chapter of Jerza. I'm sorry it's a bit boring but it's a start. If you guys still didn't catch on, Jerza has a Rapunzel fairy tale. Also I want to know if I should completely do one couples story first then to another couples when I finish the first couples. Or should I switch off one by one. Like do Jerza chapter 1 and the next time have NaLu chapter 1 and so on...  
**


	4. Jerza (Episode 2)

Meredy returned to the castle on foot quickly heading to the kitchen to make the king his morning tea.

"Meredy?" he called her as she arrived with the tea platter in her hands.

"Yes your highness?" she asked walking up to his desk.

"Please prepare the ballroom for tonight" the king ordered as she set down the cup.

"What is tonight?" she questioned retreating to her normal positions.

"Tonight I will invite all the wealthy and famous men and women from all the cities. Many will consist of princesses, looking to woe the heart of my son" he said in approval.

Meredy was disturbed, she didn't understand why the king would ask for such a thing ever after he told Jellal otherwise.

"What about the prince?" she asked.

"What about him?" he laughed. "There is no say for him. I'm not forcing him to marry. I'm just bringing him options for now"

"But your highness"

"I'm the king, his father, I am rightfully responsible for any choices my son has" he enclosed. "Now hurry and tell him to prepare" he instructed. Meredy couldn't argue. He was the king after all, a bitter but ruling king. She departed from her position and closed the large doors behind her.

* * *

"Prince Jellal!" she shouted while opening the doors. Jellal's room was completely empty. She scanned the tall walls but couldn't see a thing.

"Is he out hunting again?" she thought. Her mind slipped as she stared deeply out his bedroom window. It over looked the entire kingdom.

"He probably knows about tonight...that idiot thinks he can run away from everything" she whispered.

* * *

Jellal pulled a hood over his head, disguising his appearance as he rode his white horse into the forest. Before he reached the outside gates he came across a flyer. It read "tonight's dinner in the castle". He rolled his eyes, continuing past the villagers and finally out into the forest.

"My father is just dying to send me off into the throne" he said in discussed. At times, Jellal would go out into the woods and hunt. On his back was a sword, and a supply of arrows strapped to a bow against his back. When he couldn't find game, he'd just sit under a tree and sleep for the times sake. He loved escaping reality for a moment before entering his original life once more in defeat.

"Hold on boy" he instructed, pulling onto the leash wrapped around his horses neck. The animal came to a complete halt and changed its position.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered looking around the silent forest. The horse moved its neck, enough to make a small nod. Quickly he mounted down, lowering his stance to the floor. Behind a near tree, he could spot a rabbit in the distance. Silently he grabbed the bow and positioned the arrow into place. His eyes singled out the figure before releasing the arrow.

However, just as he released it, a soft hush of leaves rustled loudly, causing the rabbit to steer away.

"Dammit" he whispered under his breath. He stood once more alongside the horse as he searched for the sound that caused his game to run.

His eyes widened as he saw the figure running across the leaves. "Meredy?" he questioned to himself. The young women had came with a coat on herself, since it was drafty. She looked around to make sure she wasn't followed before she continued running down the narrow path.

"What is she doing out here?" he asked putting his bow and arrow away. He gestured his horse to follow his footsteps as he went down the same direction she was headed.

"Wait" he whispered, stopping the horse again. He watched as the pink haired women approached a set of trees. They were all aligned with one another, facing inside.

"But there is nothing there" he thought. Jellal stared blankly at the dead end. Suddenly she motioned over one of the trees before walking into the tree itself. He stared with disbelief. "An illusion?"

Slowly he followed, pushing through the barrier of illusions. Meredy was no where to be seen. "Where did she go?" he asked. His footsteps became weaker in the darkened narrow path. Just before he convinced himself he was lost, a path of white light opened in front of his body. Stepping through into the light, a tower was in sight. It was large, widened, and quite tall.

"How have I never seen this before?" he whispered.

* * *

"Why are you here again?" Erza questioned, staring at Meredy.

"You must feel special" she laughed. "Two trips in one day? Seems like you just got a little less lonely"

Erza nodded. "That is true. So, what did you have to bring back to me so soon?" the red haired female questioned. Meredy glanced upward, realizing the reason why she had come.

"I brought your favorite" she dug deep into her satchel, pulling out a container.

"Ta-dah~!" she cheered, holding the slice of strawberry cake to the women. Erza's eyes glowed brightly as she hugged her friend.

"You're so sweet Meredy! Thank you" Erza smiled before taking the desert to consume.

"It's some failed cakes from the kitchen. I thought I'd bring them since the king said to throw it out"

"What's wrong with this cake?" Erza asked while chewing into the cake.

"Nothing. But he said that it wasn't shaped well enough" Meredy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to take a job under such a demanding person"

"What are you saying Meredy? If you weren't here...I'd just be given a ruthless watch man. The last one I had treated me as if I was a prisoner" Erza pouted, she had finished her piece whole.

"That is true. I think visiting you is the only good thing about the job" she replied.

"Make sure to bring me back more cake as soon as you can" Erza cheered.

"Oh there will be plenty of left overs after tonight's party" she assured.

"Party? Tonight?" Erza questioned. Meredy had forgotten that the news was so sudden.

"Oh yes. There is a party tonight, thrown by the king himself"

"I always wanted to attend a party" she said staring out the window. "Are they fun to go to Meredy?" she asked, daydreaming about what it would be like to go to one. She had always imagined herself, dressed in the fanciest of dresses, and dancing the night away with actual people. Not with the dolls she was given when she was seven.

"It's amazing...though it is very difficult when you have to tend to everyone's needs" Meredy whispered.

"Please work your hardest Meredy" she pleaded.

"I will. Don't worry. And I'll come bring you dinner before the party" she said standing in front of the window.

"Thank you" Erza smiled. "Wait! Before I forget..." she ran over to a box in the corner. "The king tells me to bring a sample of my hair once in a while"

"Really? That's weird" Meredy said accepting the locket of hair.

"It's so he can see that I'm healthy and alive" she assured.

"With your hair?!"

"Yes. I am the only women, he said, who has such a complex shade of red"

"Whatever. If that weirdo king wants this then okay" Meredy shrugged before climbing down the tower.

* * *

Jellal sat against a tree, after amazed by the towers presence. His horse was constantly pushing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry boy. I know you're hungry, but I don't have food right now" he pouted. The horse lowered its head, like it was depressed. Just then a sound filled the air and the horse shot up immediately to see. Jellal was curious himself as he stood up to see the women moving again.

"What was she doing up there?" he asked himself while bringing his eyes higher. Meredy was sprinting back empty handed after leaving the mysterious tower he had just discovered in the woods.

"Stay here and I'll investigate okay?" he asked the horse, leaving its side to explore.

He had no idea how he would scale the sides of the tower, it was literally a 90 degree angle, and a death trap if he would slip.

"How is the world did Meredy get up there?" he asked blocking his eyes from the shadowing sun overhead. "Is there some kind of magic word? Or a spell?"

Jellal was hopeless as he tried to figure out what to do. It hadn't crossed his mind that he had ran away in the first place to go hunting. "That's it!" he shouted in celebration. Quickly he grabbed his bow and arrow strapped to his back, and tied a firm piece of rope, wrapped around his horses neck. Then he aimed closely to the top of the tower, where he could see a window. Without hesitation he let go, watching the arrow fly straight above the window.

"Perfect" his words whispered.

By the time Jellal reached the top of the tower he was out of breath. "Living in the castle sure does get you out of shape"

The inside of the strange room was small and cramped. It was oddly darkened showing only the sunlight from out the window. As he neared closer inside the room he realized that there was furniture sprawled in the corner of the room, and dark drapes hanging against the walls.

"Does someone live here?" he called out. Nothing answered, nothing approached him.

"Why would a castle so mysterious be in the middle of the forest?" he thought. Suddenly a sound caught his attention at the corner of his ear. Turning slowly he caught sight of the figures shadow before falling to the floor.

* * *

"Hello? Who are you? Answer me!" a women's cry could be heard. Jellals eyes slowly began to open. He had no recollection of the event that occurred recently.

"Are you an intruder?!" she demanded. Jellal sat up from his position, holding the back of his head in pain. "What the hell?" he whispered.

"Answer!" she shouted more scared than furious. He hadn't noticed, but she was holding a frying pan in her hands, shaking from the shock.

"Please don't hit me again" he pleaded raising his hand up. She retreated, more careful of his movements.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a person, not an animal you can just attack!" he said rubbing his head in bitter defeat.

"Are you one of Meredy's friends?" she asked smiling. He reacted to the name, now he remembered. He had followed Meredy to the mysterious tower, with the mysterious women living in it.

"I am. May I ask if you are as well?"

She nodded. "Are you her substitute for the day?" she asked. Jellal was confused, surely she knew who he was?

"No. I am her friend though. Some say we could be siblings"

"Oh. She does talk about wanting a brother from time to time" she smiled once more. Jellal stared at the women. She was young, caring, and had a sweet heart. Though she had nearly killed him with a frying pan, she had a positive personality. He also noticed that she had darkened red hair, almost scarlet.

"What are you staring at creepo?" she giggled. His face turned red once he realized why she was laughing. "So anyways, why are you out here? And how'd you find this tower?" she asked curiously.

"Um...I was actually hunting..."

"Wow, hunting? I've heard so much about it, but I've never gotten the chance to do it...or um go outside the tower anyway" she said hesitant on her words.

Jellal was amazed how clueless she was of the real world, she was innocent, pure, and unaware.

"I assume that you are a great hunter?" she asked laughing. He didn't respond.

"The trust is...is that I was running away"

Her eye brows raised. "Run away? From where?" she asked.

"The kingdom..."

"The Kingdom?! I've always wanted to go there!" she shouted clapping her hands. "Meredy is always telling me stories about it, the people there, the life style, and the cake!" she shouted.

"I guess we should switch places then?" he joked.

"You wouldn't want to be stuck in this tower like I am" she whispered, sitting up and heading for the window. She didn't look back, but continued staring off elsewhere.

"Outside these walls is a whole 'nother world...being cooped in here...gets lonely"

"At this time, I'd really prefer to live alone then deal with my family"

"Family...that is something I've longed for as well" she said nodding.

"I'm sorry if I upset you" he said realizing what an idiot he was. Here he was being ungrateful of everything he has, and this strange girl he had just met has not experienced any of it.

"It's no problem. I don't envy you. But tell me, is the city that bad? That you'd have to run away from it?" she asked. He cleared his throat.

"It isn't necessarily the city I'm running from...it's the people"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I don't want to lead this city, be married, and help people when I can't even help myself" he began. "If I was to lead this kingdom, I'd only bring shame upon my family"

Her eyes widened. What could he possibly mean by taking care of the people, inheriting the kingdom? She had put the thoughts together before realizing.

"Prince?!" she asked. He looked at her with surprised eyes before nodding.

"yes?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she began while freaking out. "I shouldn't have said anything!" she hit her head multiple times. She was embarrassed that she had hit the royal prince, made him feel less superior, and even called him a creepo.

"There's nothing to apologizes for...I'm grateful that you didn't know me. Most people who I talk to only see me as the prince, the rich, wealthy, prince. Not even as a young man, hoping to be anything but royalty"

Her eyes grew kinder. "Seems like we both don't wanna be where we are right now"

"I should say..." his mouth formed a smile. "And if you like, I can take you outside these walls for a change"

"Really?!" she asked standing up.

"Of course. Follow me" he instructed, heading to the window. She stopped him realizing that she couldn't.

"Wait! I can't. It's not you but...I was ordered to stay here by all means, and was told not to go outside this tower" she said.

"But..." he whispered.

"It's the kings orders" she said before sitting herself back onto the floor. "Just when I thought I'd find freedom from this miserable place" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: This was like the only time I could update. So stressed from school -_-" Anyways I hope it's okay so far. I'm trying to make it slowish in order to get more updates and such. I don't want to not write anything...so sorry if this ends up being a total mess. Starting tomorrow, I will be completely busy to the point of no return :( **


	5. Jerza (Episode 3)

Erza bent her head down, depressed of the feeling of loss. She had never experience such a feeling. She was given the opportunity to leave, change her life. But this stupid castle got in the way of it all.

"Forget what the king says" he laughed to himself. She managed to look up at the prince before shaking her head.

"You'd go as far as to deceive your own father?" she questioned. He laughed at her comment, feeling humor in it.

"My father? I ran away from my father. Who needs his rules" Jellal said reaching his hand out in front of her. She stared at it, hesitant.

"So come on. Don't fear him. He can't harm you, not when I'm watching over you" he smiled. She nodded before grabbing his tight grip.

Slowly they approached the window. Staring down, the drop was at least 10 stories high.

"So what now?" she asked staring into the open sky. He shrugged. "I didn't quite think it through on how I was going to get down"

Erza turned her expression into a 'are you an idiot?' face. Jellal searched for the previous rope he used to get up.

"Well I hope this works" he said pulling on, hoping it stayed secure. Erza eyes widened. "How the hell am I getting down?"

Jellal shrugged once more. "We go down together"

"Together?" she asked a bit disgusted. She had never made close contact between males in general.

Quickly Jellal gripped the rope and allowed her to sling against the side of his body. She awkwardly clung on, but was ready to leave.

"Alright, this will be a quick slide down" he assured. Sure enough their feet left the air and grazed down. Erza cheered through the whole way down. The feeling of wind blowing her hair upwards made her feel alive, and rebellious.

Jellal smiled to himself, he was also surprised how she was unaware of the life outside this castle. How pure was her soul? He thought as their feet met the ground.

"The grass...feels nice against my bare feet" she whispered, moving each individual part of her foot.

"Where to now?" he asked looking her way. Erza stopped fantasizing with her feet and turned a serious face. "Well...I always wanted to see the villages...the street markets and the people there" she smiled.

"It's settled" he called out the name of his horse as his white noble steed appeared in front of him.

"Hop on" he said jumping on the back of his horse. Erza approached the animal with amazement in her eyes. Slowly she lifted her hand to the horses face.

"Wait, he doesn't like-" before he was able to warn her she stroked the white horses mane. To Jellal's surprise, the horse wasn't irritated.

"That's strange..." he pondered. She looked over, confused and still petting the animal.

"What's strange?"

"My horse hates when people touch him. Especially when I try to pet him..."

"Seems like he's taking a liking to me" she giggled, as the horse bobbed its head up and down.

Erza eased her way off of the beloved animal and jumped on the back of it. She was at first a bit unsure...she had never ridden on a horse before, let alone another animal.

"Are you afraid?" he asked laughing as he noticed how timid she was.

"NO" she said shaking her head. "What am I supposed to do?"

He sighed, another simple thing he'd explain to her. Nonchalantly he grabbed her hands and pulled them forward.

"Just hold on and don't fall off" he whispered. She blushed as she noticed she was grabbing against the prince of the city!

"Okay"

They both rode into the town, casually without drawing too much attention. He had wore his signature hood that blended him with an ordinary hunter, and she was a women who looked to find a ride, or traveling partner into the city. Those were seen often, which was good for Jellal.

When they finally settled down they both dismounted the horse as Jellal tied it to a near by fruit stand.

"We'll roam around here for a bit. I need to get some food and rations to live in the forest for a while. I suggest you take this time to look around"

She nodded as she went on her own. That was the worst mistake Jellal had made all day. A girl who was unaware of the world, just thrown in without any supervision?!

Erza scanned the stands, shops, and even the outdoor bakery. She grew amazed of the food and strange objects she only heard about through Meredy.

"Hello young lady...care to buy something?" an older women called out to her. She looked at the women who had silver shrieks running through her hair. She wore darkened make up and a deep purple lip stick.

"What is there?" she asked.

"Well my my have you got some beautiful hair" the women confessed looking at Erza's hair. Erza quickly grabbed hold of one end.

"Really? How nice of you"

"In fact..." the women bent down under her table so she couldn't see. She popped back up, returning with a brush.

"What's that?" Erza asked as the women handed it to her.

"It's a brush...but not just any brush..." she responded. Erza was some what confused. The hair device in her hand wasn't just a brush?

"Then what is it miss?"

"I warn you to only use it when you are in danger..." the women bent down so much to only whisper the next words. "You see...men would kill to have hair like that...I suggest you keep it, and only when you are in danger because of it...do you brush this through it" she said pointing at the brush. The red head stood back and thought.

"This women was insane. There wasn't such thing as magic, nor was there such thing as a brush that could kill magical hair"

Instead of speaking her mind she thanked the women, since it was given to her without charge.

"There you are" Jellal said approaching the female. Erza was taken back, almost forgetting that he was the prince.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked noticing the small brush, in between her fingers. "Nothing!" she responded, stuffing it into her sachel.

"Whatever...seems like I'm suppose to go home soon" he said looking back in the direction of the castle.

"I though you didn't want to go back" she said surprised of the sudden change. Jellal turned back without hesitation.

"No doubt do I want to leave the kingdom...however, tonight I have business to attend to..."

"Business?" Erza whispered under her breath. Jellal nodded.

"If you want to see what party life is...then you're most certainly invited" this caused Erza to spill her feelings out and jump with joy.

"Really?! That's the best thing I've heard all day!"

Erza waited outside the gates of the castle. She couldn't bare to hold her emotions in. "I can't believe how thoughtful the prince it...he's very different from the king" she thought out loud.

"Erza?" a voice called out as she turned her head slightly. There in front of her stood a pink haired girl, standing confused yet proper.

"Meredy?! Oh Meredy! How happy I am right now!" she shouted, swinging her friend around like a little child. When she put Meredy down, the pink haired women grabbed her hand, leading her away from the gates.

"Oh Meredy, how come you never showed me the beauty outside these walls?!" she asked clapping her hands with excitement.

"Are you crazy Erza?!" was the first thing that slipped out of her mouth. The red head stopped clapping as she stared down.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy that I'm here?"

"Don't you understand how much trouble you'll get into if the king finds out you're out of your tower?!" she whispered, looking around to notice if anyone was listening.

"No? And why should I care?" she responded. This surprised Meredy. The once obedient Erza, was her own mind.

"Great. What am I to do with you?! If he finds out I wasn't heavily on guard, he'll blame me and then what?! I'm sure to be fired or even killed!"

"Stop exaggerating Meredy" Erza said grasping her shoulders, she tried calming the younger one down. Finally she understood.

"I'm sorry that I brought you trauma. I now know the consequences of my actions...however, I'm glad I was able to see the outside...for a day" she managed. Meredy's eyes opened.

"Wait, Erza. Who exactly let you out?! I mean, it's a straight drop down. You couldn't have possibly left on your own"

"Oh, that's right. I must not forget to thank the prince" she added. Meredy broke down fast.

"The prince?!" her hands were soon rested upon her face as she let out an immidiant shriek.

"Yes. He was eager to show me around the town. And he even invited me to tonight's party" she said laughing.

"Oh great. Do you know what this means?!" Meredy said face palming herself. Erza shook her head.

"It means I'll have to make sure you don't get in anymore trouble than you already are" she insisted.

"Is that mean you're okay with it?!" Erza cheered as Meredy nodded.

"After all...you are my best friend" she responded. The two females laughed and headed back to the castle to get her dressed for tonight.

**A/N: It's been sooooo long. And I apologize. School, after school activities, clubs, and life is getting all too real. And for once I'm struggling to figure out how I'm going to continue this...I hope I didn't loose the support from before when I first put up this story. *bows* thank you for those who still are interested in this story *bows once more* I'm trying my hardest to update...but the struggle is unfortunately real. **


End file.
